


Hvězdovina a mlhovinový olej

by MoonWich



Category: O vánoční hvězdě (2020)
Genre: Bezejmenný neví co s tím, M/M, Masaż, Sirius zjišťuje že má možná city, dramatičnost, fantom ope- ehm tedy vesmíru, líbání v opilosti, mlhovinový olej, plakání do polštářů, popíjení hvězdoviny, rozlévání hvězdoviny, trucování, za vše může hvězdovina, zločiny proti módě
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWich/pseuds/MoonWich
Summary: Sirius je opět vystaven módní katastrofě a v rámci zachování duševního zdraví se musí opít hvězdovinou. Společnost mu jako vždy dělá Bezejmenný, kterého čeká kromě utírání rozlité hvězdoviny i nečekaná událost.
Relationships: Sirius/Bezejmenný
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Jeho Hvězdnost to přehání s hvězdovinou

**Author's Note:**

> Na rovinu říkám, že to pravděpodobně nebude mít pokračování, ale co já vím! Třeba ještě něco napíšu.

Pro lidi je těžké představit si, jak komplikovaný je ve skutečnosti život hvězd. Takový zamilovaný pár na Zemi v noci pozoruje oblohu a vůbec nemá potuchy, co se ve skutečnosti na noční obloze odehrává za dramata. A že jich bývá požehnaně!

Sirius kráčející přes hvězdný most, brblající nad špatně sešitým novým kabátem, Sirius zářící, ale poměrně zasmušile - nikdo mu neřekl, jak mu to dnes sluší a to je, ale ovšem, neodpustitelné. Sirius středobod Oblohy, její chlouba a hlavní ozdoba, nejjasnější z jasných, ostatní Hvězdenstvo je oproti němu pouhou blikající muškou - jak sám ale naznal, i muška má své místo na Obloze, přestože by je někdy nejradši něčím přetáhl, hlavně ve chvílích kdy se objevil Kastor v tom - no to snad u všech hvězd nemyslí vážně - obleku, který snad byl ušit z prachu obyčejného meteoritu co zrovna prosviští kolem. 

Jak trapné. 

Siriu bylo stydno s jakou chamraďí to sdílí Oblohu, oh to tu opravdu má vkus pouze on? Jeho Nejvyšší Hvězdnost?  
Samozřejmě každá hvězda si asi nemůže dovolit nosit šatstvo z čisté mlhoviny, ale měl by tedy být ušetřen pohledu na zločin proti módě a hvězdné eleganci nutno podotknout, že podobná setkávání musel dlouho rozdýchávat u číše hvězdoviny - ještě když na něj vždy Kastor už z dálky mává, aby upoutal jeho pozornost, snad to ten lump dělá naschvál?! On se se pak musí opít do němoty v marné naději, že ten vskutku hrůzný obraz dostane ze své paměti, jen aby se mu proradný ničema připomenul znovu a zas.  
Společnost mu vždy dělal Bezejmenný, rozčesával mu vlasy, doléval Hvězdovinu, natřepával polštář, svorně přikyvoval, když Siriovi nadávky a dramatické povzdechy jen létaly z jeho úst jako roj komet, ruce dramaticky gestikulovaly nad absurdností Kastorova obleku, až mu z číše hvězdovina šplíchala po pokoji, vždy však byla obratně setřena hbitou rukou Bezejmenného. Dnešní rapl Jeho Hvězdnosti nebyl výjimkou - hvězdovina jen létala vzduchem.

“To že si Alhena vezme šaty, které se nosí tak 100 světelných roků odtud, pro to ještě jsem schopen najít pochopení, hvězdy se rády inspirují od ostatních. Ale viděl jsi tu jeho trhanici dnes? U všech hvězd, mohl si aspoň chytit kometu za ten její ohon a nechat si ušít oblek z ní.” Sirius byl rozvalen mezi polštáři, které Bezejmenný tak pečlivě čechral, hvězdovina dramaticky pokapávala na podlahu s pravidelným kapy-kap, Jeho Hvězdnost si v bezbřehé duševní nicotě zakrývala tvář dlaní s marnou snahou vytěsnit hrůzy dnešní noci z paměti. 

_Honem, hvězdovino, honem._

Bezejmenný horlivě drhnul podlahu, hvězdovina však stále kapala, povzdechl si a položil tam radši kyblík. Když Siria přepadne taková nálada, musí to prostě přetrpět. A pak drhnout. Hodně drhnout.  
Vstal z podlahy a podíval se na ten výjev. Téměř jako dokonalý námět na obraz. Název ‘léčba módního zločinu hvězdovinou’ by byl příhodný a Sirius by jistě také souhlasil, dost možná by ten obraz také sám koupil, aby dramaticky povzdechl pokaždé, kdy by kolem něj procházel.

“Bezejmenný.”  
“Ano?”  
Gesto prsty, které jej lákalo přijít blíž.  
“Potřebuji rozčesat vlasy.”  
“Ano.”

Bezejmenný bez dalších slov vzal hřeben a jal se - tuto noc již po sedmé - česání dlouhých zlatavých, zářivých kadeří doprovázeného za dramatického štkaní jejich majitele. Hřeben hladce přojížděl mezi vlasy, svým způsobem to Bezejmennému přišlo uklidňující, rozhodně lepší než lítat kolem s hadrem.  
Ač se k němu Sirius nechoval nikdy moc uctivě, Bezejmennný jeho krásu opravdu zcela upřímně oceňoval a tajně k němu vzhlížel, bez potřeby prázdného závalu lichotek, v mlčenlivosti. Siriova zahleděnost do sebe však dokázala být vskutku iritující a Bezejmenný by ho někdy nejradši sám přetáhl hadrou nasáklou hvězdovinou. To by ale Siriovi mohl naskočit pupínek, ba i dokonce tvář by mu mohla zčervenat a Bezejmenného by čekal řádný kopanec do Černé díry.

“Měl bych to být já kdo mu konečně řekne pravdu? Že dělá veškerému Hvězdenstvu a především mně ostudu na Obloze? Proč ale já? Proč to neudělá někdo jiný? Bezejmenný, proč mě vesmír vystavuje takovému utrpení.” Úpění, pofňukávání, vzlykání, popotahování, usrkávání hvězdoviny, dávení, když mu kapka zaskočila.

“Jste v pořádku?” Bezejmenný okamžitě přestal s rozčesáváním a naklonil se nad Siria, ruka na jeho hrudi, ustaraný výraz ve tváři. Och ne, začíná rudnout, to ten tyjátr začne nanovo.  
Jeho Hvězdnost se však při marném pokusu chytit dech polila hvězdovinou - naštěstí se však jednalo již o denní košili a těch má plný šatník. I přesto hodil zlým okem po svém oblíbeném nápoji. Už se opravdu celý vesmír spikl proti němu. Škit. Ano přesně tak. 

“U všech asteroidů! Bezejmenný pomoz mi to sundat.” 

Nejen jeho košile, ale i on byl již dočista zničen. Popuzen, rozhozen a uražen. A dost, je na čase jít spát. Košile odlétla do kouta, číše cinkla o zem, Sirius se zabořil do polštářů.  
Na holých zádech však ucítil ruce, které jej hladily. 

“Bezejmenný, jdi pryč. Jsem obětí vesmírného spiknutí a potřebuju svůj spánek pro krásu.”  
“Masáž před spaním vás uvolní, pane.”

Masáž, nemasáž. Nu dobře. Jeho tělo si zaslouží opečovávat a když se mu sám nabídl nebude odpírat péči, která mu jen prospěje. Ostatně Sirius dělal jen věci, které mu prospívaly. Tedy pokud mu je nekazily jisté módní zločiny, které nedokáže ignorovat.  
Jistojistě by z něj již byla padlá hvězda, kdyby o sebe tak nedbal, protože ten nápor, kterýmu je na Obloze vystavován je opravdu neskutečný a jen péče Bezejmenného z něj dělá reprezentativní ozdobu Oblohy.  
Prsty dělaly pomalé kroužky, polaskávaly každý kousek Siriových zad.  
Ano, to je vskutku příjemné a uklidňující. Cítil, že pomalu upadá do spánku. S vděkem chtěl vítat náruč snů o nejjemnějších vlasech, bezchybné pleti a nejkrásnějších oděvech z mlhoviny, byl však na poslední chvíli vytrhnut zpět do reality špatně oblečeného Hvězdenstva, polité podlahy a zničené denní košile.  
Bezejmenný přitlačil na citlivé místo na jeho zádech, Sirius již nebyl žádný mladík, ač si to nerad přiznával, a ozvalo se bolestné vyjeknutí Jeho Hvězdnosti.

“Co to děláš? I ty zmetku, takhle mi huntovat záda! Hybaj odtud ty kvasare jeden!”

Jeho mudrování však nebylo uposlechnuto, ruce na jeho zádech jej stále masírovaly, avšak o poznání jemněji, omluvněji.

“Omlouvám se, pane.”

Hvězdovina už Siriovi značně stoupla do hlavy, jeho vztek rychle vzplanul, ale taky rychle vyprchal.  
Zručné doteky jej rychle uklidňovaly. Bezejmenný již za ty roky dobře znal Siria a věděl, co na něj působí a čas od času to využil pro svůj benefit.  
Ten se však necítil tak moc ospale, spíše-

Obrátil hlavu na Bezejmenného.

Byl to takový nevýrazný šedivec, oblečen a upraven ale musel být, Sirius by nemohl trpět další módní zločin navíc někoho, kdo je mu prakticky neustále poblíž. I přes to na něm nebylo nic zářivého, poutavého. Jeho Hvězdnosti to tak vyhovovalo, konkurenci by vskutku nestrpěl. Trávení ale tak velkého množství času s Bezejmenným mu ale občas vnuklo jisté myšlenky.

“Bezejmenný, nemám na tváři vrásky? Či nějakou nevzhlednou pihu?”

Jmenovaný beze jména se sklonil blíže. Co to Jeho Hvězdnost popadá za bláhové myšlenky, je snad Měsíc aby mu tváře rozrývaly vrásky? 

“Ne, vaše tvář je bezchybná, pane.”

Polkl, bylo to neobvyklé, aby byli takto blízko u sebe. Sklopil oči, netušil co dělat, přál si, aby dostal rozkaz odejít z jeho komnat, tato situace jej příliš uváděla do rozpaků.  
Stalo se však to, co očekával nejméně. Polibek. Lehce neohrabaný, s chutí hvězdoviny, sladký. V hrudi mu okamžitě explodoval roj komet. Byla to jen chvilka, jakmile začal polibek oplácet, Sirius se od něj odtáhl, což vyvolalo v Bezejmenném naprostou hrůzu a polil jej stud. Rozechvěl se a pomalu vyvrávoral z postele. 

“Já už musím, pane.”

Vyblekotal a jal se prchat. Ani nezachytil Siriovu reakci, Jeho Hvězdnost jen vytřeštěně zírala před sebe, neschopna zpracovat, co se to vlastně stalo. Kdo koho vlastně políbil první? A proč se to vlastně událo? Musel uznat, že s hvězdovinou se vskutku dějí _věci_. Ale proč to pako hloupé uteklo? Jen se za ním zvedal prach, jak mu nožky kmitaly. Takové krátké líbnutí snad sotva někoho může takto rozhodit, no ne? Či mu snad nevoněla hvězdovina, kterou dozajista ochutnával ze Siriových rtů? Inu, jeho problém. Bezmyšlenkovitě si přejížděl prsty po rtech, snad ve snaze připomenout si polibek. Zřejmě ho přemohla čirá zvědavost. 

Nicméně pokud by někdo dotěrný měl otázky za vše, co se dnes stalo, je zodpovědna jen a pouze hvězdovina a nikdo jiný.


	2. Fantom vesmíru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Když vás urazí ten největší bídák na Obloze, nezbývá vám nic, než se odebrat za hrozivého amoku do svých komnat, pustit Fantoma vesmíru na maximum, nasadit si černou masku a trucovat. Bezejmenný však přichází s nabídkou masáže mlhovinovým olejem a to se přece neodmítá!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krátký průlet hvězdným slovníkem:
> 
> hvězdohas - zároveň slovo pro pohřeb hvězdy a dramatickým vystoupením 
> 
> hvězdovina - oblíbený alkohol mezi hvězdami, avšak mlhovíno se také konzumuje
> 
> karameteoritka - oblíbené hvězdné cukrátko

Šarvátky mezi nejjasnějšími hvězdami nebyly nic neobvyklého. 

Jejich nedílnou součástí je dramatické pohazování dlouhých pěstěných vlasů, divoké gestikulace rukou obvykle končící uražené vydechnutí a následným zvukem klapání podpatků noblesních bot po naleštěné podlaze. Tentokrát to byl Antares, kdo se pustil do Siria, nemoha si odpustit poznámku, že jeho vlasy ztrácejí svůj obvyklý lesk a zda nemá Sirius pocit, že už pomalu začíná vyhasínat - naprosto skandální urážka mezi nejjasnějšími hvězdami! To se ovšem ví, že jakmile Jeho Hvězdnost překonala počáteční mdloby, které na ni šly, jala se metat urážky po dotyčném drzounovi.   
Přestřelku zakončil tím, že nazval Antara ‘degenerovanou hvězdou’ načež se dramaticky obrátil až se mu sako zavlnilo a naprosto vytočený odkráčel.   
Bezejmenný se ho marně snažil krotit - u všech hvězd musí se tohle dít každou chvilku? - ale bylo to marné.   
Spěchal po hvězdném mostu za Siriem. Narazil na shozený sloup, potrhanou výzdobu a také sraženou kometu - ejhle tak snad budou mít aspoň lidi radost, že padá. Jen neví, jak po Jeho Hvězdnosti poklidí tuhletu spoušť.  
Z dáli se začal ozývat nářek. Smetí počká, teď je třeba najít Siria! Běžel, ba skoro letěl k jeho komnatám. Ach ne, snad se zase nezleje hvězdovinou, snad si jen zalezl do postele a jen pláče do polštářů, hlavně ať-

před vstupem do místnosti jej zarazila temná hudba, která z ní duněla. Fantom vesmíru. No potěš koště. Tohle bylo hodně špatné. Když Sirius pouštěl Fantoma vesmíru, byl jeho rapl opravdu vážný.  
Při vstupu do místnosti si kousal rty, och, prosím Zatměnce ne-

Sirius měl černou masku, s černým perutím. Nezářil, ležel na posteli a zíral nesoustředěně před sebe, zatímco hudba hrála v pozadí. Takže došlo na Zatměnce.   
Bezejmenný říkal masce, kterou si Sirius brával když prožíval jedno ze svých záchvatů, Zatměnec, protože utlumovala jeho zář. Jeho Hvězdnost si masku nasazovala v případech nejvyššího trúchlení a upadala do hlubokého duševního zhroucení za doprovodu opravdu velmi nahlas puštěné dunivé písně o Fantomovi vesmíru. Při refrénu si Sirius dramaticky povzdechl a setřel slzu, která se mu formovala v koutku oka. Jeho srdce se plnilo temnotou jako Černá díra. Už nikdy nebude tak jasný a zářivý, bude už jako ten Fantom v písni. Nemoha si pomoci propukl v usedavé štkaní, slzy utíral nejjemnějším mlhovinovým kapesníčkem, hruď se mu chvěla pod návalem vzlyků. No toto dopadl! 

“Bezejmenný, budeš tady jen tak stát a civět jak trpím? Přišel ses podívat jak vyhasínám?! Prosím! Tak tady to máš!” Dramatické pohození kapesníčkem.  
Jen co to dořekl, jeho slova potvrdil rázný dunivý zvuk varhan.

“Jsem nicota.” 

Jeho Hvězdnost se dramaticky rozpínala po noblesní posteli, černé perutí na masce schlíple plandalo jako odraz svého nositele.

“Pane přestaňte sem tahat chmury, ještě vám vaše vlasy samým žalem zašednou, nu a co potom?” Bezejmenný nohou poodkopl láhev s hvězdovinou z dosahu zoufalé šmátrající ručky Jeho Hvězdnosti, která se nápoje už téměř zmocnila. Hlasité zaúpění. Bezejmenný byl vskutku nemilosrdný. Ne, žádná hvězdovina. Jeho Hvězdnost za chvilku nebude dělat nic jiného než se jen opíjet a jeden výpitek na Obloze už stačí. Ehm, Měsíc. 

“Bezejmenný nerozčiluj mě u všech hvězdokup! Dej mi tu láhev!” I ten bídák - brát mu hvězdovinu! To poslední, co mu zbylo?! Jas jeho zářných pramenů udupán rojem Antarových poznámek, zář jeho oslnivé osobnosti na to tata. Ať už se nalévá nebo se Zatměnec promění v Zuřivce! A to se budou dít věci!

Bezejmenný po něm hodil okem, ruce v bok. No to tak! Klidně tu bude sedět a utírat Jeho Hvězdnosti slzičky dokud mu dostatečnou hromadou lichotek znovu nenavrátí jeho jas, ale hvězdovina letí do rohu, pokud bude poblíž zpozorována nenechavá ruka jisté Hvězdnosti bude okamžitě a bez varování nemilosrdně klepnuta přes prsty. “A nedám! Necháte se hanbit Antarem jako kdyby se vám snad mohl v jasnosti rovnat. Schováváte se tady ve tmě, máte tu maškarádu na vaší krásné pleti, kvílíte tu jak Velký vůz když má špatně namazaný kola a ještě vám tu duní Fantom Vesmíru jak na nějakém hvězdohasu.”  
Sirius na něj překvapeně zamrkal skrze otvory v černé masce a následně propukl v usedavý pláč.  
Bezejmenný se rázem chytil za ústa. Ach ne. To neměl říkat. Jeho Hvězdnost by jej normálně za takovou urážku snad dala katapultovat někam do Černé díry, ale v tomto stavu mu jen přitížil. 

“No tak pane…. vy víte, že jsem to tak nemyslel.”

“Já že kvílím… jako Velký vůz.”

Sirius si s bezduchým výrazem ve tváři setřel slzy. Jeho nitro bylo zcela prázdné. Jestli měl pocit, že horší to už být nemůže, právě byl přesvědčen o opaku. Celý vesmír se snad proti němu spiknul - prvně ten nadutý Antares a teď i -u všech všudy- Bezejmenný! Hřál si na prsou hada. Zrádnou hvězdu. Fakt, který otřásl celou jeho osobou stejně jako vzlykot.

Odstrčil omluvnou ruku ničemníka, no kušuj ty kvasare!

“Zmiz!”

Jeho Hvězdnost prskla jako vzteklá lasička a úplně se odvrátila od Bezejmenného jen aby se rozplácla na druhé polovině svého lože. V kombinaci s trucujícím kostýmem vypadal jako rozprsklá kometa.  
Bezejmenný stál u postele a schlíple se díval na svého pána, dunění varhan v pozadí neustávalo.  
Fantom vesmíru je dál, tam v mysli tvé.

No. Tak takhle to nepůjde. A může si za to vlastně sám že není schopen se udržet. 

Kdyby Jeho Hvězdnost zahrnul sladkými slovíčky útěchy a snad i podstrčil hvězdnou bonboniéru mohl ji Sirius slupnout a za minutku by Zatměncova maska letěla do kouta - kam ostatně patří stejně jako hvězdovina. Bezejmenný by tu maškarádu nejradši mrštil někam, kde by ji už Sirius nenašel, ale to by následoval další tyjátr, když by opelichanou masku Jeho Hvězdnost hledala.   
Nu, co se dá dělat, musí něco vymyslet. Bezradně se poškrábal ve vlasech, zrak stále upíral na mrtvolně vzhlížející Jeho Hvězdnosti na posteli.

“Pane? Myslím, že trochu masáže mlhovinovým olejem by vám prospěla a pomohla vám se rozzářit.”

Mohlo to zabrat. Sirius vskutku miloval jeho masáže a nejkvalitnější nejšetrněji vyrobený mlhovinový olej byl jeho slabost stejně jako cokoliv co souviselo s mlhovinou. Vskutku zhýčkaná hvězda, to by ale jinak nebyl Sirius.  
Tělo na posteli se nepohlo, ale Bezejmenný postřehl nepatrné nastražení oušek Jeho Hvězdnosti. Řekl tu někdo mlhovinový olej a masáž?  
I perutě na masce se se zájmem napřímily, Zatměnec se pootočil na Bezejmenného. Ale jen kousek! Stále má na toho darebáka zlost.

Bezejmenný se co nejlaskavěji usmál. Oh, probudil zájem Jeho Hvězdnosti to je moc dobře! Nejjasnější si zamyšleně mnul svou jasnou bradu pod maskou, koutky úst svraštělé v zadumané grimase. No. Což o to. Masáž by mu bodla. Ale stále nedostal pořádnou omluvu!  
Jestli si Bezejmenný myslí, že postačí že mu trochu prohmátne záda, Jeho Hvězdnost úlevně vzdychne a bude vše vyřešeno, tak to tedy nebude! A jestli si ten holobrádek nevšiml, stále má masku Zatměnce, bude mít omlouvání o to těžší. 

Sirius se otočil na bok k Bezejmennému, propletl prsty, černé perutí se s povýšeným pohozením hlavy krátce napnulo a otřáslo.   
“Nezapomínáš na něco, můj drahý Bezejmenný?”  
Povytažené obočí zůstalo skryto za maskou, zdánlivě sladká slůvka skrývala jed.  
Bezejmenný hned věděl, co dělat.  
Jeho Hvězdnost, sama velmi teatrální, si potrpí na teatrálnost i u ostatních. Bezejmenný tedy udělal co bylo třeba a padl na kolena, téměř jako Proxima, když Jeho Hvězdnost projde kolem.

“Pane, kdyby hloupost mohla táhnout k zemi, jsem již dávno padlá hvězda. Jsem ten největší hlupák a mizera na celé širé Obloze. Nezasloužím si pobývat ve vaší přítomnosti. Přesto vás převelice žádám o prominutí.”

Sirius si po dramatickém projevu sundal masku, rádoby se ovýval perutím, velmi hluboce přemýšlel, až kýchl, když ho jedno nezbedné peříčko pošimralo na nose. Maska byla nemilosrdně poslána do kouta.  
“Nu dobrá. Omluvu přijímám. Ale běda ti, jestli ta masáž nebude stát za to!”

Vztyčený prst Jeho Hvězdnosti mu rázně hrozil do tváře. Bezejmenný polkl, kývl. No to se bude muset teda sakra snažit.

Rozklepané prsty otevřely lahvičku mlhovinového oleje, nutno podotknout, že domácí výroby. Sirius ladným pohybem sejmul sako i košili a pustil je vedle postele, temná píseň v pozadí byla umlčena. Uvelebil se na břiše, mírně prohnul záda, uvolnil napnuté svalstvo. No? Tak co? Kde to vázne?

Jasná tvář znovu zahalena v mračnech se otočila na Bezejmenného. Ten bojoval s poloprázdnou lahvičkou. Jejich masáže si obvykle žádají no… hodně oleje.  
Jeho Hvězdnost má neobyčejně velkou spotřebu.  
“Bezejmenný?!”  
Prstíky leknutím tubičku upustily, avšak olej na nich na poslední chvíli ulpěl. Bude to muset stačit.  
“Jsem tu, pane.”  
Horlivě přiklopýtal, obkročmo se vyšvihl na Jeho Hvězdnost. To trvalo!

“Bezejmenný, jestli se ještě budeš vykrucovat, já tady na celej vesmír přísahám, že- a-ah! Mmm… To je… velmi příjemné.”

Hudrování přešlo ve spokojené vrnění, když jej zkušené ruce začly zpracovávat. Jeho Hvězdnost postupně pookřávala, všechny útrapy, vztek, pochyby ustupovaly před konejšivými prsty na jeho zádech. K jeho nosu už doputovala vůně mlhoviny a škádlivě jej pošimrala.   
Sirius blaženě vydechl, prsty na rukou i na nohách se mu spokojeně kroutily. Zcela již vypustil vzpomínky na neurvalé poznámky Antara, i to, jak jej Bezejmenný urazil. Možná by mu mohl takové masáže provádět každý den. V duchu si připomene, že by to měl zavést hned od zítřka do notýsku každodenních služeb Bezejmenného.  
Ano možná oželí šesté česání vlasů a vsune tam místo toho jednu masáž. S vykřičníkem.

Bezejmenný na jeho zádech trnul hrůzou, že každou chvíli Jeho Hvězdnost opět popadne rapl a začne zuřit. Proto masíroval opravdu důkladně a s co největším citem. Zklidněný Sirius pod ním pro něj znamenal totéž co je zkrocená šelma pro krotitele. 

Vlastně tajně doufal, že snad Jeho Hvězdnost uvolní natolik, že třeba i usne. Mohl by se pak v klidu vyplížit pryč, s čistým svědomím, že po probuzení nebude následovat žádné drama, Jeho Hvězdnost bude odpočatá, bude vyzařovat svůj obvyklý jas a pýchu, vše bude tak, jak má být.   
Nepatrně se naklonil nad Siria, aby se podíval, zda se mu zklidňuje dech, zda pomalu odplouvá do říše snů. K jeho hrůze jej však pozorovalo pootevřené oko, kterému jeho naklonení neuniklo.

“Bezejmenný. Co zase kuješ.”

Sirius už byl zcela klidný, přesto si neodpustil poznámku. Postava na jeho zádech strnula. Hbité ručky prohmatávaly o to pečlivěji. 

“Dívám se, jestli se vám už vrací jas.”

 _To bylo dobrý._ Pochválil sám sebe v duchu. Sirius se ledabyle natáhl pro své pozlacené zrcátko ve tvaru hvězdy, na kterém bylo vyryto ‘Nejjasnější’ a důležitě se v něm prohlédl. No? Zašklebil se na sebe. Co ty tváře? Ještě by jim trochu toho jasu prospělo. Vlasy je třeba ještě minimálně dvakrát přečesat než budou znovu lesklé. Vskutku bída. Na co ten Bezejmenný tak civěl když on zcela okamžitě poznal, že jeho jas a šmrnc jsou stále v nedohlednu?

Chtěl zrcátko odložit, když ho zaujal odraz na Bezejmenného za sebou. Dlouze se na něj díval. Jak ironické vidět jej v zrcátku, které je pouze pro tu nejjasnější hvězdu na Obloze! Občas měl Sirius pocit, že tu a tam v něm vidí jas. Jen krátce. Většinou když na něj hleděl při jejich procházkách Oblohou, či když si Sirius vybíral nový oděv a ptal se Bezejmenného na názor. Měl důležitější věci na práci než řešit ostatní - sebe. Přesto mu tyto momenty nikdy neunikly, jen jim do této chvíle nevěnoval pozornost.

“Pane… rozptylujete mě.”

Začal se ošívat Bezejmenný. Kruciš, on se musí na tu masáž soustředit! Zvídavé oko v zrcátku jej uvádělo do rozpaků. Nebyl zvyklý být centrem pozornosti Jeho Hvězdnosti pokud se to netýkalo nějakého rozkazu. Být zkoumán jako… jako…   
“Hvězdy přece nepozorují jiné hvězdy. Nejste hvězdář na Zemi, abyste mi věnoval takovou pozornost.”  
Jeho tváře začaly chytat barvu rudého měsíce. Sirius se uculil. I to je rozkošné, podívejme se na něj! Měsíc by mohl puknout závistí, kdyby ho viděl.

“Víš, Bezejmenný, nikdy jsem si nevšiml, jak někdo tak obyčejný, může být tak…”

Snažil se najít vhodné slovo.

“praktický.”

Oh.

“Pane... je to snad lichotka co od vás slyším?” 

Jeho Hvězdnost nakrabatila obočí a pusu jako kdyby ochutnala tu nejkyselejší karameteoritku - oblíbené hvězdné cukrátko, do kterého se ovšem občas vloudila i nějaká ta zákeřná kyselka a to se pak vždy na slaďoučký mls snesla snůška nadávek.

“Chvíle slabosti.”

Sirius ledabyle odhodil pramínek vlasů, co mu padal do tváře a odfrkl si. Lichotka. Nemožné, masáž mu snad leze na mozek, že lichotí hvězdám kolem sebe a ne sobě! Musí tu masáž zarazit než vypustí ze svých jasných úst něco horšího. Hybaj, Bezejmenný!

“Už stačí s tou masáží. Můžeš jít.”

Položil zrcátko na své původní místo a gestem ruky ho odehnal jako kdyby byl Bezejmenný rozverná kometka co krouží kolem.  
Ten si stoupl, zaraženě se na svého pána díval. Nechtěl jít pryč, nebyl si jistý, zda Jeho Hvězdnost nepopadne další amok během chvilky a nemohl takové nadělení riskovat.  
“No? Co tady postáváš, neslyšel jsi jasně?”

Sirius nebyl naštvaný. Byl rozladěný. Asi by bylo vhodné, kdyby si chvíli odpočinul, ta masáž ho hodně uspávala. Také se mu jeho jasnou hlavou hemžily prazvláštní myšlenky a snad by mohly zmizet, kdyby usnul.  
“Pane… učešu vám ještě vlasy.”

Bezejmenný se chopil hřebínku a pokynul k velkému zrcadlu. Siriovy kadeře vyžadovaly velmi častou péči a on toho hodlal využít. Chvíli to vypadalo, že Jeho Hvězdnost váhá, nakonec se však vykolébala z pomuchlaného lože a důležitě usedla k zrcadlu.  
Dlouhé vlasy zavlály před obličejem Bezejmenného, který se jal je pečlivě rozčesávat. Vnímal jistou dávku rozladěnosti u svého pána, netušil však, co ji způsobilo. Ladně přidržoval prameny vlasů, aby je lépe pročísl hřebínkem, když tu jej vytrhla z myšlenek Siriova ruka. Doslova.

Jeho Hvězdnost svírala zápěstí Bezejmenného, přitáhla si jeho ruku blíž k sobě. Bezejmenný přestal s česáním, polilo jej horko U všech hvězd, co se to s Jeho Hvězdností děje? Nevyškubnul snad omylem nějaký vlásek?   
Sirius si chvějící se ručku dlouze prohlížel. Jak hbitý je jeho Bezejmenný, jak oddaný, jak vskutku všestranný. Ruce, které pečují o jeho vlasy, masírují mu tělo, konejší jej, starají se o něj. Neměly by snad být… také někdy odměněny?

Vtiskl do ni jemný polibek. Možná.

Bezejmenný se mu však vytrhl a koulel po něm očima. Jeho Hvězdnost se snad pomátla! Co to dělá?! Maska i hvězdovina jsou v koutě, stejně jako jakákoliv sebekontrola Bezejmenného.

“Pane?!”  
Zahýkl se.

Jeho Hvězdnost byla vytržena z toku svých myšlenek, rázem vstala od zrcadla a dramaticky se od něj otočila. Teď už si byl dočista jist, že ztrácí rozum, on, že by měl odměňovat Bezejmenného? Za co? Že dělá svou práci?  
 _Skandální, Sirie, vskutku skandální a neslýchané._ Peskoval sám sebe v duchu. _Co přijde potom, budeš snad projevovat zájem o to, co ostatní říkají? To už by byla Obloha úplně naruby._  
Nicméně jeho vlasy jsou zářivé, a on sám již vyzařuje svůj obvyklý jas. Vesmír je znovu tak, jak má být. 

“Chci si odpočinout, Bezejmenný.” Dlouhá odmlka.

Bezejmenný stále zpracovával to, co se stalo. Již jednou ho Jeho Hvězdnost políbila, tehdy se dal v panice na úprk. Později si to vysvětlil jako příliš mnoho hvězdoviny na jednoho Siriuse, ale teď se to stalo znovu. Nebyl zvyklý na projevy náklonosti a už vůbec ne od Jeho Hvězdnosti! Byla to opravdu Jeho Hvězdnost a ne nějaký nastrčený dvojník?!  
Ale to určitě ne, Nejjasnější nemůže mít tak přesvědčivého dvojníka.   
Co se to tedy děje?

“Já…”  
Bezejmenný se zarazil. “rozumím, pane.”

Celý zkoprnělý vykročil ke dveřím. Jeho nohy byly příliš těžké, co je tohle za myšlenky?! Chce s pánem zůstat?! Ale proč?  
Byl už u dveří. Napínal uši, zda ho Jeho Hvězdnost přecejen nezavolá. Zda ho nepožádá, aby zůstal. Moc po tom toužil, aby ho Sirius zastavil, aby s ním mohl být, zároveň byl nanejvýš rozrušen a poplašen jako mlhovinový vrabčák, když kolem projíždí Velký vůz a stejně tak chtěl prchnout. Kdyby jen-

“Bezejmenný.”


End file.
